1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image data decoding device.
2. Related Art
Of decoding devices for decompressing and decoding image data compressed and encoded in accordance with a compression method such as JPEG (Joint Photographic Experts Group), some decoding devices operate a plurality of decompressors in parallel to perform a decompressing/decoding process at a higher speed.